Star Wars:The Fall Of The Empire
by MichelleMoon the moon Macaw
Summary: The Emipre's ultimate weapon,the death star had finished construction and the empire plans to use it to deesteyoed the universe and take over for good. Its up to Cyanus and her new found frineds to put a stop to this before it's to late
1. In The Mother ship

A long time ago in a Galaxy far far far away...

The Galactic Empire had finished building their

Ultimate Weapon,The Death star

plans to use it for total domination

Of the galaxy

After finding out the location of the plans of the

Death Star ,

The Rebels sent out their best agent to

Recover the plans

But an unlikely turns of events

Forced the Rebels to seek help from two average

Siblings who lived a peaceful life on their

Home planet of Tatooine

Will they succeed in bringing down the Death Star

Stay tune to find out and

May the Force be with you...

In the darkness of space,a gigantic space ship moved quietly through space,it was indeed the mother ship of the Galactic Empire,a ship they proudly call,'Destroyer'.

In the bridge of the ship,a few dozen troopers sat at their station,making sure that everything is running fine. In the centre of the room,the commander sat on his commander station and awaited for his report.

A trooper walked next to him and reported,"Commander,everything is running fine,we are awaiting your orders."

The Commander cupped his wings together with a sinister smile on his face."Good,make sure it's stays that way,soon the galaxy shall fall and their will all tremble in fear of the Galactic Empire!"

Outside the Bridge,A figure leaned against the door,it was clearly eve dropping in the conversation in the Bridge.

"Better get moving,"The figure told itself as it top toed figure was none other than the agent sent by the rebels,Cyanus.

Cyanus moved slowly and quietly through the deck of the ship as she tried to locate the room of the Commander where the plans are said to be kept.

Cyanus looked at her watch which was displaying a holographic representation of the deck used her wing to move the hologram around,there was several red marks on the map of the deck which are to mark the places she been too.

She was busy searching through the map when a Voice shouted from behind her,"Hey You!"

Cyanus was shocked,she turned behind slowly and saw two storm troopers approaching her.

"What are you doing here!"The Storm Troopers demanded an answer but Cyanus could not think of any excuse and the only way out for her was to take the two storm Troopers out but the two storm troopers had her at gun point,if she tried to do anything,they Will have shot her.

"We asked you a question,What are you doing here!"The Storm Troopers demanded again as they approached moved back from them until she hit a dead end.

"No where to ran,you're coming with us,"Both the storm Troopers had their wings extended out,ready to catch her.

"I don't think so,"Cyanus said with a smike,the two storm troopers heard something approaching them from behind and when they turned around,they saw a R2 unit going at full speed straight at two storm troopers tried to get out of the way but was knock over before they could.

The R2 Unit stopped before hitting Cyanus."Perfect timing,"Cyanus exclaimed.

The two bolted off leaving the two storm Troopers behind.

The storm Troopers got back up and spook into his wrist communication device,"We have intruders ."The message was received by the operation master who was located in the Bridge.

As soon as he received the message,he reported it to the commander,"Sir we have intruders."

The commander growled with an agitated face before he commanded,"Sound the alarm!"

Soon the whole ship was filled with the sound of the alarm as it echoed in the corridors,it was also accompanied by flashing red lights in the hall way.

"Follow me!"Cyanus called out to the R2 Unit as they continued to ran along the and More Storm troopers are starting to gather in corridors of the ship,hoping to catch the intruders.

Cyanus stopped in her tracks when she heard storm troopers approaching."Turn Back!"Change snorted to the R2 Unit to ran back the way they came but there was also storm Troopers approaching them from to her last option which was her left corridor but there was also storm Troopers coming from that direction.

To her right was only a door that she had no idea where it leads to,but it was their last and the R2 Unit entered the room just in leaned against the door as she heard the footsteps of the storm troopers walking pass.

Cyanus heaved a sigh of relief after the storm Troopers reached her wing out to the light switch and switched the lights and the R2 Unit were in some sort of office room.

"Where are we?"Cyanus thought as she started to looked around the room but something seems to have gotten the R2's attention almost immediately.

The R2 moved to the desk and stretched it's arm out to the computer and it pressed the eject disk button and from the computer,a disk emerges with the clear writing on it that says"Death Star Plans".

The R2 Grabbed the Disc carefully with it's robotic arm and proceeded to hand it over to Cyanus.

When Cyanus received the disk,she could hardly contain her excitement."Yes we did it!"Cyanus exclaimed as she did a victory dance.

"Let's move,"Cyanus and the R2 run out of the room and was immediately spotted by storm Troopers who started chasing them.

"Maybe we should had been more careful,"Cyanus said as she turned to face the Storm Troopers who were running after them.

"Fire!"The command was given and a lot eh storm troopers started during their weapons at laser beams came at them in massive numbers and Cyanus knew that if they don't get of there soon,they Will be dead.

Cyanus looked at her watch which indicated that they were close to the escape pods but she knew that with so many storm Troopers coming after them,they would had been stopped before they could even leave.

Cyanus looked at the disk in her wings,she knew that there was only one last thing to passed the disk to The R2 which turned to face her in confusion.

"Take the disk and get out of here!"Cyanus R2 seems to have doubts but it knew that this was the only way they we're going to get the disk out.

The R2 reluctantly agreed and they split R2 headed for the escape pod while Cyanus led the storm troopers away.

The R2 got into the escape pod and press the eject button which propelled the escape pod away from the mother ship and into the darkness of space.

thanks to Cyan the hot wing for letting me use her OC and I would like ask if anybody is kind enough to give me permission to use your Oc to use for the story as i'm to lazy to think of new ones,thanks.


	2. good news for some,bad news for others

Back in the space ship,Cyanus continued to ran from the Strom Troopers but her luck ran out,she ran straight into a dead end and this time there was nothing that could save her.

"End of the line,"The Storm Troopers Approached her with their weapons charged up,Cyanus knew that this was the End for her.

"At least I accomplished this mission,"Cyanus thought, the next thing she felt was excruciating pain erupting in her body as she collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

"Sir,we have captured the intruder,"The news was music to the commander's ears,a evil smile appeared on his face before he ordered the storm Troopers to take her to the prison cell.

Upon receiving the order,the storm troopers dragged her away.

In the Rebels base In a undisclosed location,some of the best agent had gathered at the mission control room where they were monitoring the progress of Cyanus was huge stress on the birds in that room as,if anything would to happen to Cyanus, they would be held responsible.

Then their worst fear happened,a flashing red warning symbol appeared on the main control screen,indicating that something had when wrong during the mission and Cyanus I was no longer conscious.

The atmosphere in the room grew increasing these with each passing seconds as the birds in the room started tried to debunk the warning as a technical failure while others tried to attain communication with Cyanus.

"Cyanus this is mission control,do you copy?"After a waiting a few seconds,there was no reply.

Not giving up hope,they tried again,"Cyanus this is mission control,do you copy?"and once again there was no response.

It seems that the worst had happened,anyone in the room stopped what they were doing as they were all in shock.

The door to the room burst opened and the leader of the rebels,Nexus,entered the could immediately tell that something was wrong when he saw the terrified faces on the birds in the room starring at him.

"What happened!"Nexus demanded but no one in the room dared to break the bad news to him.

Nexus got agitated and asked again,"What happened!"The birds in the room turned to face each other,all hoping that one brave soul will stand up and reply to his question.

"There are easily more than 20 mouth on this room,don't tell me all of you are mute today!"Nexus exclaimed,finally someone was brave enough to stand up and reply to his question.

"Sir,we lost contact with Cyanus a few minutes ago and we have reason to believe that she had been captured by the Galactic Empire,"After hearing the news,Nexus was in shock.

"That's not possible,Cyanus is the best agent we have,she couldn't had been captured so easily,"Nexus exclaimed,he ran over to the control panel and tried to established contact with Cyanus.

"Cyanus this is commander Nexus,do you copy?"Nexus called out into the microphone and just like previous attempts, There was no response.

The agents in the room stood there and watch their commander desperately trying to communicate with Cyanus,there was definitely a lot of emotions in the room.

One agent took a deep breath and said,"Sir we tried that,She didn't reply."

Nexus stopped,he back away from the control panel while taking deep breaths.

"Sir,I just realised that we received a message from Cyanus before we lost contact with her,"A agent looked at the agent and ordered him to show the message on the main control screen.

The agent obeyed and he did a few clicks on his computer and soon the message was shown on the main screen.

The message clearly states that the Disk had been retrieved and it was with the R2.

The agents in the room read the message and awaited for the orders from Nexus.

It was silence in the room as Nexus thought of a plan.

After a few seconds,Nexus spoke,"Track down the R2,we are going to retrieve the disk."

The control room sprang back into action as the agents started tracking down the R2 Unit that had the disk.

In the planet of Tatooine,two siblings are zooming around the desert in their vehicle which they name'fast star'.

"Wo hooooooo!"They screamed in hot as the ins blew against their faces.

"Hey Jewel,let's go faster!"Blu exclaimed, Jewel turned to face him and shouted,"Let's do it!"The two reached for their respective control panels and after pressing a few can't buttons,the engine of the car roared louder and the car zoomed even faster across the desert leaving clear and deep marks on the sand.

"Hey Blu,you are heading the wrong Dad,we are supposed to get some parts from the market remember?"Jewel reminded hearing that,Blu applied the brakes and the vehicle when from traveling at a few hundred kilometres per hour to a complete stop.

Blu stepped on the accelerator and made a right turn to the parked their vehicle and they got off.

The market was filled with different types of shops selling different types of thing and they are one by different types of aliens.

"Come on Jewel,let's go,"Blu and Jewel started walking through The packed market to a store ran by their friends.

After a few minutes of squeezing through the crowd,they finally reached the shop called'The Kim's Mechanical Part Store'.

Only and Jewel entered the shop and was immediately greeted by their friends and also owners of the shop,Alex and Lily who were both Blue Macaws just like them.

"Hey Guys!"Alex greeted his friend with a smile on his face.

"Hey,how are you two?"Jewel greeted them back.

"We're good,how about you guys?"Lily asked as She exchanged wing shake with Jewel.

"We are good,"Blu replied.

"So,what do you guys need?"Alex asked as he leaned against a wall.

Blu and Jewel got out The list of parts they need before they passed it to Alex.

Alex took a look at the list and said,"We will have the parts ready in a few minutes."Alex and Lily went to get Blu and Jewel the parts they wanted while Blu and Jewel stood there and waited.

Thanks to Alexriolover95 for allowing me to use his Oc and also to everyone else who had also allowed me to use your OCS they will appear in future chapters so stay tune for that:)


	3. Meet Tomada

Back on the planet,Alex and Lily returned with the parts that Blu and jewel had requested for.

"Here you go,everything you requested for,"Alex said as he handed over a box filed with everything Blu and Jewel had requested for.

"Thanks,"Blu paid for the stuff before he left. And agian they had to squeezed through the crowd to get to their vehicle but they stopped in their tracks when they heard a commotion going on and there was a crowd of bird surrounding something.

"Let's go check it out,"Blu suggested,but Jewel wasn't interested,"Let's not waste our time Blu."

"Come on,it will only be a short while ,"Without waiting for Jewel,Blu ran into the crowd and soon disappeared into the sea of crowd and from Jewel's view.

Jewel sighed and mumbled,"Why must he be such a busybody."

Jewel started waking and at the same time shouting for Blu."Blu,where are you!"

"Jewel over here!" The voice of Blu shouted back,Jewel turned to face the direction where the voice came from and sure enough she saw Blu.

Jewel walked away over to Blu and asked,"Are you done?can we go now?"

"No,I haven't got to see what is going on," Blu replied as he repeatedly jumped up and down as he couldn't see what was going on due to him being shorter than almost everyone in the crowd.

"Give it up,Blu,you're too short," Jewel chuckled,Blu turned to face his sister with a mocking face and said,"Says the one that is actually shorter than me."

Jewel did not reply,all she did was smile at Blu with her wings folded.

"Come on let's go," Without warning,Blu grabbed onto Jewel's wing and dragged her into the crowd.

"Blu wait up!" Jewel called out as she continued to get dragged through the crowd of different aliens,she would sometimes stepped on the feet of them by accident and she would have only a few seconds to apologise before she is dragged away by Blu.

After squeezing through the crowd,they finally made it out of the crowd an snow they have front row seats to see what was happening and immediately,Jewel and Blu found one for the bird involved in the argument very familiar.

"Is that,Tomada?" Blu and Jewel shouted in unison as they turned to face each other.

"I'm going to talk to him,"Jewel exclaimed with a stern look on her face." Jewel hold up!"Blu tried to stop her by grabbing her wing but Jewel just shook herself free and she proceeded to walk to Tomada.

Jewel walked to the front of Tomada and yelled,"What do your think you are doing!"

Tomada was shocked,he move back from Jewel and asked nervously, "Jewel,what are you doing here?"

"Who's that,your girlfriend?"The bird that Tomada was arguing with asked with his wings folded.

"No!"Jewel replied,at the same time,Tomada muttered to himself," I wished,"but it was still loud enough for Jewel to hear.

"What did you say?"Jewel turned back to face Tomada with her eyebrows raised.

" Nothing, "Tomada denied quickly with his wings glared at him with a dubious look and whispered," We will talk about this later."

Tomada smiled nervously at Jewel before they turned their attention back to the other bird."Are you two done chattering?"He asked.

"Yes,now let's try and solve the problem without having to fight,so why are you two arguing in the first place?" Jewel inquired,she turned to face Tomada and waited for him to answer.

Both Tomada and the other bird exchanged glares with each other before they shouted,"He started it!"with thier wings pointed at each other.

Jewel did a face palm before she asked,"Alrgiht what started the argument?"

"He cut my queue!" They shouted in unison. Jewel's beak dropped in shock,she was lost for words. The crowd stopped chattering and some even burst out laughing at how childish the two of them were.

"Are you two so childish that you are fighting over that?" Jewel asked in disbelief.

"No one gave you the rights to call me childish!"The other bird retaliated, he took out a piece of paper and started writing something on it.

Jewel and Tomada waited patiently for him to be done."Meet me at this coordinates this evening,we will settle things there like real men's," He shouted as he threw the paper acrossed to Tomada who caught it in his wings.

Tomada looked at the paper which had a GPS coordinates on it."I will be there!"Tomada shouted.

The other bird snorted before he said,"See you this evening that is if you don't chicken out."The bird walked off and soon disappeared into the no more argument,the crowd soon dispersed.

Blu,Jewel and Tomada started to walk off."What the hell were you thinking!"Jewel exclaimed.

"What did you want me to do?chicken out from the fight!" Tomada shouted back.

"You forget what you promise me and Blu the last time?you said you will try to stop your habit of picking up fights!" Jewel shouted,her head was turning red in anger.

"Yeah,emphasis on 'try',look I did try and that is why I'm getting into less fights and for the record this is the first fight I gotten for the past few days," Tomada said in his own defense.

Jewel closed her eyes and shook her head, "I give up,you can go and fight until you die and I wouldn't care anymore," Jewel declared with her wings raised.

"Don't say that Jewel,you know you can't stop caring,"Tomada said with a grin on his face.

"Oh I can and I will!"Jewel continued to argue with each other,not realizing that Blu had already stopped walking as they had already reached their vehicle.

"Guys!"Blu called out,Jewel and Tomada both turned to Blu and asked "What?"

"We reached our vehicles," Blu replied with his wings pointed at the vehicle.

They exchanged awkward looks at each other before Jewel and Tomada walked back to the vehicle.

Jewel and Blu got onto the vehicle and was followed by Tomada."A... Why are you on our vehicle?"Blu asked.

"Oh Yeah,can you guys give me a ride to this location?"Tomada asked as he handed Blu the paper with the coordinate of the location.

"Absolutely Not!"Jewel exclaimed way before Blu could reply.

"Please,"Tomada begged with his wings placed together.

"No,"Jewel replied instantly without even putting in any thoughts.

"Just this once,"Tomada reassured but it wasn't working on Jewel.

"No,I'm not driving you there,It will be equivalent to me driving you to your death!"Jewel exclaimed.

"Oh,so you think I can't beat that guy?"Tomada asked with his eyebrow raised.

"If you think for one second that we will actually drive you there,you can continue dreaming,"Jewel said with her wings folded

.

special thanks to Tomadahawk for allowing me to use his oc.


	4. Discovery

(A few hours later in the evening)

Blu,Jewel and Tomada were zooming down the dessert ground in their vehicle whole they were Blu ended by a huge sandstorm.

Jewel looked down at their radaer which showed that they were a still a few kilometres away from their destination." We are a few miles out of the location,"Jewel announced.

Tomada turned to face Jewel and yelled,"Finally!I'm going to teach that Guy who is boss!"

Jewel sigh and turned to Blu and said,"I can't believe he actually managed to talk as into bringing him there."

"Me too,"Blu turned to face the radar and his eyes widened in a horror."Turned left!"Blu shouted.

Jewel reacted immediately and turned her starring wheel left even though she didn't know the it happened so suddenly,Tomada didn't had time to prepare for the turn and was knock off his talons.

After a few seconds,they felt a huge bump on the rear end of their car accompanied by the annoying screeching noise of metal scratching against each vehicle came to a stop and they got off to investigate what they had hit.

"What did we hit?"Tomada asked As he rubbed his head with his wing as he had hurt his head when he fell.

"I don't know,but it was certainly not a rock,"Blu replied as they approached the thing that they had hit with extreme caution.

"Careful,do not touch anything,for all we know it could actually be a bomb,"Blu warned,he held a ternary detector in his wings and it is showing that the object is giving out a lot of heat.

When they got closer,They could clearly see that it was some sort of crash site but whatever that had crash here was something that Blu and Jewel had never seen before but Tomada on the other hand was able to recognize some parts of the wrackage.

Tomada bend down and picked up a piece of wreckage,he examined it and said,"The numbers on this means that it belonged to the...Galatic Empire."

Blu and Jewel find it hard to believe Tomada so they both burst out in laughters.

"What makes you think that something from the Galatic empire will end up here?"Jewel asked in between laughters.

"I don't think that it belonged to the galactic empire,I know that It belonged to the Galactic Empire,"Tomada replied with a wing tip raised.

While Jewel and Tomada argued,Blu started scanning the ship with his termal camera to try and find any sign of life.

Initial scanning came out with nothing but a rescan revealed that they is some robotic life force in the wreckage.

"Guys!"Blu called out."what?"Jewel and Tomada asked in unison.

"Come over and help me,"Blu started making his way though the wreckage with Tomada and Jewel following behind him as he lead the way to where he had decterted the robotic life force.

"Help me remove all this wreckage,"Blu three got into work and started removing the wreckage around the area that Blu had asked for.

"Keep searching guys,I detected some type of robotic life force in this area,"Blu informed them so that they actually had a clue what they were looking for.

"Urgh..."Blu grunted as he lifted up a huge peice of metal which was the biggest wreckage among them removing that piece of wreckage,Blu finally saw the robot that was giving out the signal and that robot is none other than the R2 unit.

"A...guys come over and see this,"Blu called out with his wing gesturing for both Jewel and Tomada to come to him.

They walked over to Blu and looked down at the R2 which was badly damaged and part of it was still buried under pieces of wreckage.

"Wow!"Jewel and Tomada exclaimed in awe with their beaks hung wide opened in amazement.

"What do we do with it?"Jewel inquired.

Blu thought for awhile before he replied,"We will have to try and fix it."

"While it we are going to do that we will have do it quick,any further delays could result in further damage to the circuit boards of the robot which will make it harder for us to fix it,"Jewel added as Blu nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on,let's get this thing back to our work shop ASAP,"Blu said as he ushered for Jewel and Tomada to help him.

"Didn't you hear what I said,this thing belongs to the Galactic Empire and in case you didn't know the Galactic Empire are the Bad GUYS!"Tomada exclaimed with both his wings raised above his head.

After hearing what Tomada said,Blu stopped what he was doing and turned to face jewel  
,"He does have a point there,we don't know what this robot was used for, we may get ourselves into a lot of trouble if we even touch it."

"Then what do you suggest we do with it?"Jewel asked with her wings folded.

There were few seconds of silence as each of them thought of what was going to be their next move.

"We have basically left our wing print all over the ship,so it will make no difference whether we touch the robot or not,"Jewel shared her opinion.

"So you are suggesting that we bring the robot back to fix it?"Blu inquired, Jewel nodded her head in response.

"Tomada any opinions?"Blu asked.

"No,"Tomada replied with his shoulders shrugged.

"Alright it's settle then,we will bring it back to our workshop and fix it!" Blu announced with determination in his voice.

The three spend the next few minutes removing the wreckage off the R2 before they loaded it onto their vehicle and drive back the way they came.

When they finally reached back to Blu's and Jewel workshop which is also their house,it was already night time.

Tomada got off the vehicle first and was followed by Jewel and Blu.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something,but I cant quite out a finger on it,"Tomada said as he scratched his head.

Back in the cold dessert,the bird that had challenged Tomada to fight stood at the place where they were supposed meet was shivering due to the cold and soon he let out loud sneeze which send mucous flying out of his nose.


	5. The Great Escape

Hello guys!Finally back to this story,it's been quite sometime. Since Star Wars The Force Awakens just came out I decided it would be the most appropriate for me to continue with this story and special thanks to Cyan for helping with this chapter.

Since it's being such a long time since the last update so I feel like I should do a quick reminder just in case. So some of you had given me permission to use your Oc and the people mentioned below are the ones who have me permission.

Tomadahawk-Tomada and Sorrel

Alexriolover96-Alex and Lily

Jameson The Phoenix Owl-jameson

Nexus the Assassin Macaw-Nexus

So if for any reason you don't want them be in the story anymore please tell me and if you are mentioned above please acknowledged in the review section that you still allow me to use you Ocs. and if any of you still want to submit your Oc's you still can,just tell me in the review.

I talked way to much,enjoy the fifth chapter and see you guys soon:)

Back on the death star, Cyanus was starting to regain consciousness after she was knocked out.

"Ugh...my head," Cyanus grunted. She slowly opened her eyes and was immediately blinded by bright lights.

"Where am I?" She thought as she tried to move, unfortunately, her body had been tied to a chair.

"You have finally woke up," A deep male voice exclaimed from behind Cyanus, out of her sight.

"Who are you!" Cyanus demanded as she struggled to free herself from the restrains.

"I wouldn't bother trying, those restraints are made out of the strongest material known to us," He said. "My name is General Vegas, I am your worst nightmare."

General Vegas walked around the chair and stopped right in front of Cyanus. He leaned closer to Cyanus face and whispered,"When you see my face, you'll know you are in big trouble."

Cyanus snickered and replied,"Is it because you are too ugly?"

"I admire that you can still joke even when you are in the midst of your demise," General Vegas growled as he backed away from Cyanus.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"I think I should be the one asking that question, you were the one who sneaked into our ship!" General Vegas exclaimed. "Tell me what were you after!"

"Seriously? What makes you think I will just tell you because you ask me," Cyanus replied with a smirk.

"You know I can get it out of you forcefully and that will hurt a lot more, so why not you just take the easy way and tell me,"General Vegas offered.

"Never in your wildest dream!"Cyanus shouted.

General Vegas growled and replied,"You will regret it greatly!"

He raised his right wing and placed it on Cyanus Forehead and started focusing on her. He was indeed trying to use the force to get into Cyanus head to find out the truth.

Cyanus growled as she tried to fight off General Vegas.

"Forget it!you can't get into my head!"Cyanus exclaimed.

The two stared intensely at each other as General Vegas continued his attempt to get into Cyanus mind.

"I must concentrate and block him out!"Cyanus thought. She closed her eyes and gave all her focus into blocking Vegas out.

When Vegas felt the resistance,he growled and tried harder. But Cyanus was too strong for him.

He removed his wing and placed them back to his side. "You got lucky this time,when I can back later,i will get all the info I need from you,"Vegas said as he made his leave.

Before he left the room,He stopped by a guard and ordered,"She has some powers I never seen before,make sure you keep guard up."

"Yes sir,"The storm trooper replied.

General Vegas left the room,leaving Cyanus and The guard alone.

Cyanus immediately started looking for a way out of the restrain. She tried to break her wings out of the restrain but they prove too strong for her.

"I need a way out and fast!"Cyanus thought. She scout the room with her eyes,looking for any possible tools she could use for her escape.

But there was nothing in the room except for the chair she's restrained to and the guard who's guarding the door.

"Maybe I can use the guard to escape,"Cyanus thought. "I just need to use the force,even though I have absolutely no idea how to do it."

"Hey you!"Cyanus shouted.

"What is it,You Rebel bitch!"The Guard exclaimed,while he walked to Cyanus. "Ouch,watch you words,you can really hurt my feelings,"Cyanus joked,grinning.

"What do you!"The guard exclaimed with his wings fold,while he bear an impatient look on his face.

"I want you to remove the restrain,drop your weapon,open the door and leave this room with the door left opened,"Cyanus requested.

The guard couldn't contain in his laughter and broke out laughing. "What makes you think I will just let you go just because you ask!"The guard exclaimed.

Cyanus took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. She gathered all her focus before she opened her eyes and repeated her request,"I want you to remove the restrain,drop your weapon,open the door and leave this room with the door left opened."

"Not gonna happened!"The guard shouted.

"I will say this one last time,I WANT YOU TO REMOVE THE RESTRAIN,DROP YOUR WEAPON,OPEN THE DOOR AND LEAVE THIS ROOM WITH THE DOOR LEFT OPENED!"Cyanus exclaimed.

The guard was overcame and was put under some sort of trance. "I will remove the restrain, drop my weapon,open the door and leave this room with the door left opened,"The guard repeated Cyanus request while he was still in the trance.

"I can't believe that work,"Cyanus thought to herself as the guard removed all the restrains.

After all the restraint was off,the guard dropped his weapon on the floor and opened the door. He left the room with the door still opened just like how Cyanus instructed.

"Wow!I am good,i didn't even know I could do that!'Cyanus exclaimed in joy.

She picked up the weapon left behind by the guard and started her escape.

A few minutes later,General Vegas returned to the room. When he saw that the door was opened,he knew immediately that something was wrong.

He entered the room and saw that Cyanus had escaped. "This is not possible!"He exclaimed,his face was turning red in anger.

"The Prisoner had escaped!I want everyone to look for her now!"General Vegas shouted.

The whole Death Star was put in high alert,every single soul in board started searching for the escape prisoner.

Cyanus was sneaking across corridors,being very careful not to get caught. "This isn't good,I need a way to get to the hanger without getting spotted,"Cyanus thought.

When she heard a stormtrooper approaching,She came up with an idea. "If you can't beat them,join them,"She thought with a grin on her face.

When the storm trooper got closer enough,Cyanus jumped out of her hiding spot and struggled the stormtrooper until he stopped struggling.

"Better do this quick,"Cyanus thought as she dragged the unconscious storm trooper away to somewhere private.

A minute later,Cyanus walked out of private area dressed in the storm trooper suit.

"Just have to act calm and go to the hanger,"Cyanus thought as she started waking to the hanger.

At the control room of the Death Star,a storm trooper walked to General Vegas and reported,"Sir we have reasons to believe that the prisoner had disguised herself as a stormtrooper,we believe that she's heading towards the hanger."

"I want every single entrance to the hanger to be guarded,any storm troopers entering there will have to go through an identity check,"General Vegas ordered.

"Yes sir!we will get that done immediately,"The storm Trooper replied.

When the instruction was given out,all entrance to the hanger was immediately guarded by the highest ranking personnel who General Vegas knows that he could trust.

Every storm trooper who wanted to enter had to go through an identity check.

"Identification number,"the guard requested.

"Fn 323,"The storm trooper replied. The guard inputted the information into his tablet which will authenticate the identity of the storm trooper.

"You are good to go,"The guard opened the door to the hanger and the stormtrooper entered.

The next storm trooper came but it was actually Cyanus. "Identity number,"The guard requested.

"A...Fn 223,"Cyanus replied while trying to mimic a male voice.

The guard immediately seemed suspicious,"That's funny,"The guard said.

"A...why?"Cyanus asked,trying her best not to sound nervous.

"Because I am Fn 223!"The guard shouted. "And you must be out escaped prisoner!"

"Oh no,"Cyanus sighed. "Everyone after her!"The guard shouted.

Cyanus pushed the guard aside and ran into the hanger.

"I need a Jet!"Cyanus shouted,she bolted towards a parked tie fighter while at the same time avoiding lasers shot by the storm troopers.

"Good thing this stormtroopers have terrible aiming!"Cyanus exclaimed as she shot the storm troopers that was guarding the Tie fighter.

Cyanus wasted no time and got into the Tie fighter.  
She worked at full pace to the Tie fighter ready for flight.

"Come on,come one,"Cyanus chanted as the engines of the Tie fighter started.

"Shot The wings,do not let the thing fly!"The guard shouted,as the storm troopers focused all their attacks on the wings of the The fighter.

Warnings were going off in the cockpit of the Tie fighter,warning Cyanus that the Tie fighter was getting damage.

But Cyanus ignored all the Warnings and went ahead with the flight. She lifted the Tie fighter off the ground and turned it around to face the exit of the hanger.

"Hyper jump activate!"Cyanus shouted. She pushed the hyper jump button even though the Tie Fighter was damaged and most probably wouldn't survive the extreme speed.

The engines of the Tie Fighter let out deafening roar and in less than a second,the Tie fighter was gone.

"Sir,She got away,"The guard reported to General Vegas.

"Track her down!and also want another team to find our missing escape Pod,then we will find her R2,"General Vegas ordered.

Multiple warnings were going off in the cockpit of the Tie fighter as Cyanus struggled for control. If she doesn't get any control soon,She would crashed into  
Tatooine.

The vibrations and warnings were making Cyanus disorientated,making it hard for her to concentrate.

Knowing that there's no hope,Cyanus hit the eject button just a few metres above the desert floor.  
Cyanus was ejected out of the Tie Fighter at high speed and moments later, the The Fighter slammed into the ground,erupting into flames.

Thanks to the parachute, Cyanus landed on the ground softly. She was panting and sweating heavily as she removed the storm trooper suit off her.

"Where Am I?"Cyanus thought."I better get moving."

Back at Blu and Jewel's house,they were in the midst of fixing the R2. Tomada on the other hand was just hanging around and doing nothing to help.

"So is the robot fixed?"Tomada asked.

"Not yet,the compressor is badly damaged,we will need a new one,"Jewel replied while she hold the badly damaged compressor of the R2 in her wings.

"Great where are we going be able to get one?"Tomada inquired.

"I think I have a idea who we can ask,"Blu replied,smiling.

A few minutes later,Blu,Tomada and Jewel pulled up in front of Alex's store. The whole market was deserted as all the shop was closed,except for Alex's store.

"Alex!you there?"Blu shouted.

"I'm here!"Alex shouted back as he made his way out of the store.

"Blu good to see you again,"Alex greeted as the both of them exchanged wing shake.

"So what brings you back here?"Alex inquired.

"We found a badly damaged robot in a wreckage,we are trying to fix it but we need a compressor just like this one,"Jewel replied. She took the compressor out of her pocket and showed it to Alex.

After looking at the compressor,Alex's face lit up with interest.

"This is interesting,I would like to see this robot,if you don't mind,"Alex replied.

"Sure we Don't mind,we could use your help to fix it,"Blu replied.

"You guys wait here,i will go get the compressor,"Alex said before he made his way back into his shop to find the compressor.

"Who's that guy?"Tomada inquired.

"That Guy is our Friend,his name is Alex,"Jewel replied.

"You have to be more specific,i have a lot of Friends named Alex,"Tomada said.

"Really?since when do you have Friends,"Jewel joked,grinning.

"I have lots of Friends!it's just that you never seen them,"Tomada said in his defence.

"Alright guys I got The compressor,"Alex announced as he walked out of his store with Lily following behind him

"Hi,Lily"Blu greeted Lily with a smile.

"Hi Blu,hi guys,"Lily replied

"Hello Lilly,this falcon here is my frined Tomada"Blu introduced.

"Hi!"Tomada greeted Lily,smiling.

"Hello,nice to meet you,"Lily greeted back in a sweet and gentle voice.

"So you coming along?"Blu asked.

"Sure!I would love to see this robot too,"Lily replied.

"Welcome aboard and let's go!"The five friends jump back onboard The hovercraft before they headed back to finish repairing the R2.


	6. Invasion

When they finally returned back to Blu and Jewel's house,they wasted no time and immediately got working on The R2 again.

Alex examined each and every single part of the R2,being very careful not to miss any small details.

"You guys did a great job, he looks as good as new,"Alex praised.

"That's just the exterior,the interior is still in a mess,"Blu replied. Blu removed the access hatch of the R2 to review that the interior components of the R2 were still messed up,wires were everywhere and parts were dislocated from their original position.

"You are right,the interior is messed up,it's gonna take us probably the whole night to fix this,"Alex said while he examined the interior of The R2.

"We better start working then,"Blu said as he tossed Alex a screw driver.

At other part of the planet,Cyanus continued her trek through the desert in search of civilization. She looked at her watch and said,"Scan the area,tell me how far away is the closest civilization."

The watch started scanning the area and a few seconds later it reported,"The closest civilization is 7.3 miles away."

Cyanus sighed and mumbled,"Looks like I'm hiking all night."

At the base of the resistance,despite it being night time,anyone was still hard at work trying to locate the missing R2.

"Any of you found anything?"Nexus asked,while hoping for the best.

"Sir we couldn't find any trace of the R2,we may have reasons to believe that the R2 may had been badly damaged or even destroyed,"A assistant of Nexus informed him.

Nexus fell silent for a few second before replied, "There's still hope,keep searching."

"Any news about Cyanus?"Nexus asked. "Have you guys being able to receive any signal from her?"

"No,sir,"The assistant replied.

Nexus sighed and said,"We must find that R2 at all cost!"

On the Death Star,General Vegas was in the bridge,awaiting need about the location of Cyanus and the R2.

"Sir we found both of them,"A storm trooper reported. "If our findings are correct,they are both on Tatooine."

"Good job,I want you to lead a team of ten Tie Fighters,do whatever you must to be find them and bring them back,"General Vegas ordered. "Even if you have to destroy the whole planet."

"Yes sir,"The storm trooper replied.

Soon,ten Tie Fighter were ready for take off,their mission was to locate down Cyanus and The R2 and bring them back to The Death Star.

"Clear for take off,"The clearance was given and one by on the Tie Fighters flew out of the hanger and went straight for Tatooine.

Back on the planet,it was almost morning and the sun was already halfway up the horizon. Back at Blu and Jewel's house,Blu and Alex had stayed awake all night to fix the R2 while,Jewel,Tomada and Lily had all fallen asleep.

They were almost done repairing the R2,The once messed up interior of the R2 had been fixed and everything was put but it's original position.

The last thing they have to put in,was the compressor. "This is the last piece,"Blu announced as he wiped away his sweat.

"Hopefully this works,if not we would have wasted all our time and effort,"Alex replied. He held the compressor in his wings and slowly aligned it to the wires.

Alex connected the wires to the compressor and he let go of the compressor. "Let's put the cover back on and we will see what happens,"Alex said.

Blu placed the cover back on while Alex screwed the cover securely back on. Once they were done,it's time for the moment of truth.

"You have the honour Blu,start that thing up"Alex said as stepped away from the R2,giving Blu the honour of starting the R2.

"Not now,Let's wait for all this pigs to wake up first,"Blu joked,referring to his sleeping Sister and sleeping friends.

"Don't worry Blu,I'm on it,"Alex said,reassuringly. Alex cleared his throat and shouted,"RISE AND SHINE!"

Blu had to cover his ears immediately to prevent his ear drums from exploding. "AH!"Jewel,Lily and Tomada screamed as they were shot wide awake by Alex shouting.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"Jewel exclaimed. "Just trying to wake all of you up,"Alex replied with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure that are other more peaceful way you could wake us up!"Tomada shouted.

"Have you guys finished fixing the Robot?"Lily inquired. "Yeah we did,that's why we woke you guys up,"Blu replied with smile. He stood aside and showed them the R2.

"Took us The whole night but we fixed it,"Alex said as he exchanged Hi five with blue.

"So what are you waiting for?turn that thing on,"Lily said excitedly.

Blu took a deep breath and said,"Here goes nothing."  
They were all nervous as Blu slowly lowered his wing onto the switch.

Blu pressed the switch and waited for something to happen. For the first few seconds nothing happened,leaving the five of them disappointed.

"I think the Robot is not working,"Tomada said,staring the obvious.

"You think?"Jewel said,with her eyes narrowed.

But a few seconds of silent later,noise started coming from the R2. Blu and the rest watched with high hopes that the R2 would work.

The noise stopped and then the R2 got itself back up. "Yeah!we did!"Blue and Alex exclaimed in joy as their hard work wasn't all for nothing.

The R2 started looking around the area, trying to figure out where it was. The R2 looked at Blu and made some robotic noises.

"A...sorry I'm not able to speak Robot,"Blu said. Lily walked to the R2 and asked,"Where are you from?"

The R2 once again replied by using robotic noises but none of them could understand him...except for Lily.

"He said that his from the resistance and he want to thank us for fixing him,"Lily translated the message,making Blu,Jewel,Tomada and even her brother Alex shocked.

"How do you understand it?"Alex asked,with a eyebrow raised.

Lily shrugged her shoulders and replied,"I don't know it's a natural talent."

"You are from the resistance?then what were you doing in a escape pod that belonged to the Empire?"Jewel asked.

The R2 replied using robotic noises,in which Lily would translate to English for the rest. "He said that he went on board the Death Star to retrieve something for the resistance,he was lucky to make it out by using the escape pod but his friend,wasn't as lucky she got captured by the Empire,"Lily said.

"We are sorry to hear that,so what was it that you are after on the death star?"Blu asked.

The R2 opened one of it's storage hatch,but to his horror,the disc that contained the blueprints and Plans of the Death Star is missing.

The R2 looked at Lily and said something to her. Lily nodded her head and turned to the face the rest. "He said that he had a disc that contained very important informations,but now it's missing,"Lily said.

"What kind of disc is it?"Tomada asked. "He has to be more specific."

The R2 describe how the disc looked like to Lily. After the R2 was done,Lily's face lit up with excitement.

"Hey Alex,I think we may have the disc that he's looking for,"Lily informed. Alex raised his eyebrow and asked,"How do you know?"

"Remember that guy who came with a bunch of metals that he found at a crush site,I think the crash site that guy was referring to is the same crash site that Blu and Jewel found the R2 and among the junk that he gave us,I saw a disc that had the same features as the disc that the R2 describe to me,"Lily replied,her voice filled with excitement.

"That's the best clue we have now,"Blu said. "Unless anyone has another idea."

"So if No one has any objection,then let's go to the shop and see if we can find the disc,"Blu announced.

Further out in the desert,Cyanus was finally reaching civilization. "You are two minutes away from civilization,"Her watch announced.

Cyanus looked out into the distance and saw the market that was already buzzing with life. "Finally!"Cyanus exclaimed in joy.

The first thing that Cyanus did when she reached the market was to search for water. She ran around the whole market in search of water.

"Water!water!water!where's the water!"Cyanus exclaimed as she ran pass Alex's store.

Inside Alex's store,the R2 was alerted to the familiar voice of his friend,Cyanus. He went up to Lily and told her.

"You sure it's her?"Lily asked with her eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong Lily?"Tomada asked.

"The R2 said that it heard his friend,Cyanus voice,"Lily replied.

"Whose Cyanus?"Tomada inquired.

"She's his partner who got captured by the empire,"Lily replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Blu asked "and where did the R2 go?"

"Wait what?"Lily exclaimed after she realised that the R2 had disappeared.

"Where did he go?"Lily exclaimed. She looked outside the Store and saw the R2 wondering around.

"We need to go and get him,"Lily said as she ran out of the store. "Wait for me!"Tomada shouted as he ran out after her.

"Alex,Jewel!we need to go!"Blu shouted.

"Alright I think I got the disc,"Alex said,holding the disc in his wing. "Where did Lily and Tomada go?"Alex inquired.

"They ran after the R2,we need to go after them now!"Blu replied. Alex,Blu and Jewel ran out of the store and to the direction where Lily and Tomada ran to.

"R2 wait up!"Lily shouted as she struggled to keep up with the R2. "Lily slow down!I'm not a fast runner!"Tomada shouted.

The R2 was weaving around the stores trying to find Cyanus. Sadly for Lily and Tomada,they soon lose sight of the R2.

Lily stopped running which allowed Tomada to catch up with her. "Where did the R2 go?"Tomada asked as he caught his breath.

"I lost sight of it,"Lily replied. Soon Alex and the rest caught up with them.

"Why did the R2 ran out?"Blu asked.

"He told me that he heard the voice of his partner,Cyanus,who he thought was captured by the empire,"Lily replied.

"We better find him quick,he could be in danger,"Jewel said.

They looked around the area,trying to find any sign of the R2 until they heard someone shouting in joy,"R2!I can't believe I found you!"Cyanus shouted.

"You guys heard that right?"Lily asked. All four of them nodded their head and replied,"Yes"

"Come on we need to hurry!"The five of them ran to the direction where the voice came from and when they got closed enough, they saw the R2 talking to someone.

"R2!"Lily shouted. The R2 turned around and looked at Lily as she ran towards him. "You alright?"Lily said,concerned for the R2.

Slowly the rest caught up with Lily and they were all equally as relief to see the R2.

"Who are you guys?"Cyanus asked.

The R2 walked up to Cyanus and explained everything to her. Cyanus smiled after hearing the R2's story.

She looked at Blu and the rest with a smile on her face,"Thank you for saving my friend,I'm very grateful for that,"Cyanus thanked them.

"You're welcome,by the way here's the disc you want,"Alex replied as he took the disc out and threw it to Cyanus.

Cyanus caught the disc and examined it while smiling ear to ear. "I can't thank you guys enough,"Cyanus said.

"Don't mention it,we are just happy to help,"Blu replied.

All of the sudden,the ground started vibrating and loud engines noises disrupted the call atmosphere of the market.

"What's going on?"Tomada asked.

Cyanus looked up to the sky and her eyes widened in horror,"Oh no"

The rest looked up to the sky and all they saw was ten Tie Fighters shooting missiles at the market.

"We need to go now,the empire are here,they are after me and the R2,"Cyanus exclaimed as she started running.

"Follow me!"Blu shouted as he gestured to them to follow him."Come on we need to hurry!"

The middles were destroying everything in sight,within a few minutes the whole market was almost completely destroyed.

On board one of the Tie Fighter,the tracking system located Cyanus and The R2. "General Vegas,we go them,"He reported back.

"Good,captured them and don't let them escape!"General Vegas shouted.

"They spotted us!"Cyanus shouted.

"Hurry up get on!"Blu shouted as the rest hurried into the hovercraft.

"Maximum thrust Jewel!"Blu ordered. He pushed the throttle to the max and so did the Jewel. The hovercraft when from stationary to traveling at its fastest speed within a few seconds.

"They are still chasing us!"Tomada shouted. "Thank you for pointing that out,captain obvious,"Jewel thanked him sarcastically.

"They are firing their missiles!"Tomada shouted. Jewel looked into her side mirror and saw the missile approaching fast. "Hold onto something!"Jewel shouted.

She reduced power to the engines and made a sharp right turn,this caused everyone on board to away violently to one side. But the good thing was that they dodged the missile.

But that was just one of the many missiles the Tie fighter was carrying.

Tomada turned behind and saw the Tie fighter closing in on them. "Bad news!they are firing all they got!"Tomada shouted.

Knowing that they wouldn't be able to dodge all the missiles,they could only braced themselves for the impact of the missiles.

"Brace for impact!"Jewel shouted. The missiles of the Tie fighter were about to shoot when a huge explosion blow sort the wing of the Tie fighter,causing it to lose control and slam into the ground.

The tie fighter erupted into flames,killing the storm trooper inside.

Blu and Jewel stopped the hovercraft to find out what happened. "How did that happen?"Blu asked.

The rest shrugged their shoulders,telling Blu that they had no idea too. "Do you guys hear that?"Cyanus asked.

The rest listened carefully and they heard what sounded like engines noises. "More Tie Fighters are coming!"Blu exclaimed.

"No!it's not Tie Fighters,it's something else,"Cyanus replied.

Tomada looked up not the sky and his beak dropped open in shock,"I think I found the thing that's making the noise,"Tomada said.

The rest looked up and in the distance they saw a giant ship approaching,it wasn't like anything they saw before.

"What is that thing?"Tomada asked.

The giant craft landed next to them and in comparison,their hovercraft is an ant compared to the size of the craft.

The rear door of the craft opened and they could hear footsteps. "Someone is coming out be on your guard,"Jewell said.

Slowly someone emerges from the craft and she was a scarlet Macaw.

"Who are you!"Cyanus shouted.

"The name is Sorrel and you thank me later for saving your butt,"Sorrel replied. "If you want to live pass today,I suggest you guys get my craft."

The six of them were uncertain of whether they could trust her but that given moment, they didn't have a choice.

They abandoned their hovercraft and boarded the bigger Craft. "Fasten your seatbelts,this ride is about to get bumpy!"Sorrel warned.

Behind them,nine more Tie Fighters were coming and they would stop at nothing to bring them down.

"Oh no..."

(Had to end it here,this chapter is getting too long,so next part is coming tomorrow and have nice day,thanks to Tomada for allowing me to use Sorrel:)


End file.
